


A Reminder

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [17]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae and Mason bring back a certain spark to their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts on my laptop for a while - I never really planned on publishing it, but an anon on tumblr requested something with a dominant Mason and I'm pretty sure this fits lol
> 
> \- Ellie

Mason grumbled to himself as he stepped out of Backstage and into the rain. He didn't mind this kind of weather, but he never liked the feeling of soaked clothes. At least it was humid.

He spotted Mae talking to Gage, Bishop right behind him looking fidgety. "Yo," Mason called. "Somethin' up?"

"You remember those 'Claws I took down when I claimed Kiddie Kingdom?" Mae asked. "A pack of them was spotted this morning, a long ways out from the Park. Apparently there's a break in the wall that they were able to get through, must've been moving before I even got there. I'm going out with Gage and Bishop to take care of them, probably bring Cito along—"

"Uh-uh," Mason told her. "You ain't goin'. I'll send a group with 'em."

Mae crossed her arms. "Mason, I don't think you're really thinking about what those things can do. They need me there."

"I know what those fuckin' things can do, Mae, one nearly killed you. You ain't. Goin'. In fact, you ain't goin' anywhere. You're stayin' here till this is taken care of."

"Like hell I am! You can't do that, Mason, I can leave whenever I goddamn want." She made a move for the gate.

"I told you that you're stayin' here."

"I fucking heard you." She didn't stop, and heat spread over Mason's chest, spiked up his neck. He caught her by the arm and yanked her backward, only for her to lash out at him, bringing her knee up to try and nail him under the ribs. It was a dirty move she used on instinct - he knew it by now. He stopped the jab easily and shoved her to the ground.

"You can't keep forgettin', kitten," he said as a hush spread through the Amphitheater. "You might be Overboss, but you were Pack first, and you're still Pack. I tell you somethin' as Alpha, you fuckin' listen."

Maybe they both could forget. Mae was his girl, and because of that, Mason had grown a bit lenient with her. And with her being Overboss, she needed to appear unchallenged. They didn't need any of the Raiders thinking she was unfit for the job. But it had her growing forgetful, rebellious. She thought she could do what she wanted.

Nah. She was Pack, and she'd always be Pack. As long as he was the Alpha, she needed to comply.

 

* * *

 

Fuck, she had missed this. She didn't know that she did, not until now. Mae could admit that sometimes she was caught up in her role as Overboss, got cocky when it came to authority. She couldn't remember when things had started changing, when Mason started seeming less and less like the Alpha to her. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him, and she'd let it slip away. He was more to her, always would be, but she couldn't let that aspect just disappear. The man standing over her right now? He was Alpha. Her Alpha. Mae could feel it radiating from him, the anger and power and dominance, could see it in the way he towered over her.

He kicked her legs apart, planting one foot beside her inner thigh while the other stayed hooked on the bend of her opposite leg, keeping her open, making her feel vulnerable. Exactly like he had all those months ago when she first tried to leave. The same feeling came over her, the subtle hint of humiliation, instinct telling her she should be afraid. The uncontrollable want she had for him to rip off her clothes and take her right there in front of the whole Pack.

Something shifted between them. Something that made her breathing grow shallow, her cheeks flush. Heat fluttered in her stomach wildly as Mason reached for her.

Instead of hauling her to her feet like he had the first time this happened, Mason got to his knees and dragged her closer, then flipped her onto her hands and knees. The stubborn part of Mae told her to fight back, give him a hard time, but that was nipped in the bud.

"Don't even fuckin' try that with me, sweetheart," Mason warned, catching the leg that she had tried to kick him with. He ripped her shorts apart at the center and Mae started to protest until he shoved her head down, keeping her pinned by her hair. Her cheek met the rain-soaked ground and she was forced to meet eyes with the crowd. Standing with them were Gage and Bishop, the two of them having a perfect view. Gage didn't look too surprised, but the same couldn't be said for Bishop. Gage smirked down at her, then reached up to grip the back of Kay's neck, bringing him closer to say something into his ear.

The Pack was riled up now, murmurs rising, even quiet taunts meant to prod at her as Mason freed his cock.

"Lookin' good, Overboss."

"You gonna take it like a champ, Overboss?"

"What, lost the fight in you, _Overboss?_ "

She knew they wouldn't dare say things like that to her in any other situation. Even now, the jibes came from those who she couldn't see, either behind her or behind the ones at the front of the crowd that had gathered.

Mason shoved himself inside her, all the way. A cry wrenched from Mae's throat but she rocked back against the pain, craving it just as much as the pleasure. Mason draped himself over her, pressing her down so her knees shifted further apart. The junction of her thighs burned from the stretch, but the angle was perfect. Mason didn't start off easy, knew he didn't need to, because whatever he had to give, Mae would take. Cries and whimpers poured from her, came from deep in her chest and scraped their way out of her throat. Mason was grunting and snarling over her, panting wildly and the sound devastated her, made her weak from the waves of arousal that seemed to even replace the blood in her veins.

She met Bishop's eyes, Gage still whispering into his ear. He seemed more relaxed now, arm slung around Gage's shoulders, but there was something else. Something wanting, hungry, nearly aggressive. Bishop palmed himself, and Gage smirked.

"Want you to tell me, kitten," Mason said. "Who's Alpha?"

She whimpered as he dragged his cock slowly along her sweet spot. He stilled inside her for a moment, hips straining against her ass, then started to pull out. "You are!" she blurted. "You're Alpha, Mason. Please don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He lifted her up by her hair, keeping her suspended against him by the resilient strands. She bounced in his lap as he kept pistoning into her, and some of the Pack mates howled at the display. Embarrassment spread as a flushing heat through Mae's entire body, but she loved this. She tucked a hand between her legs to circle her clit, but Mason caught her by the wrist.

"Uh-uh," he told her. "You're gonna come from just my cock."

She whimpered pathetically and let her head fall against his shoulder. Her attention lulling to the side, she looked at Bishop again. His eyes were hooded now, his hand stroking his cock through his pants as Gage kept whispering to him. 

"Want you to look at him while you come around me," Mason told her, low enough so she was the only one to hear him. "Want you to scream my name starin' into his eyes."

"God yes," Mae breathed. "Yes, yes, _yes_ —" She squirmed in his lap, her orgasm rushing towards her and slamming into her, shattering her as she screamed Mason's name, gaze locked with Bishop's.

A deep, masculine sound rose from Mason's chest, and he sped up, fucking her through the waves of pleasure before spilling inside her as deep as he could go. His cum leaked from her, wet her sensitive skin, dripped onto the ground. Even more so when he pulled out of her, and Mae whimpered at the loss. 

Mason stripped off his shirt and gave it to her so she could cover up, her shorts ruined. He stood first and helped her up, letting her hang off his arm while she regained the strength in her wobbly legs.

"Take a group out there," he told Gage, and her right-hand nodded, amusement glinting in his eye. "Scatter," he told everyone crowded around, and they scrambled away as he passed with Mae in tow. He took her into Backstage and led the way to their room, then tossed her in. As soon as the door slammed behind him, Mae jumped into his arms and captured him in a searing kiss. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her onto it.

"Don't go thinkin' I'm done with you, kitten," he told her, shucking off his pants and using it to tie her ankles together. Naturally, Mae fought back, if only to make it difficult for him. Her wrists were next, tied together by his tank top after he yanked it off of her. "I think we got a lot of catchin' up to do."

Mae grinned. Fuck, she had missed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Mae obeyed the guidance of Mason's hands, rolling onto her back before pushing up onto all fours, wrists and ankles still bound. Mason nudged her thighs further apart, curved an arch into her back, swept her damp hair over her shoulder, tilted her chin up.

Then he admired her. Her damp, smooth skin was smeared with mud, like violent strikes of gritty paint. Mae was a fucking masterpiece, the luckiest blessing that Mason had ever received. He soothed his hand down her back, and she sighed, her head bowing.

"Did I say you could move?" he asked her.

"No," Mae answered, breathless with anticipation.

"No...?"

"No, sir, you didn't."

Mason smiled, seeing the amusement in her eyes when she lifted her head up. The thin lines of purple face paint just under her bottom lashes were smudged from the rain. "You ain't gotta call me that," he told her, repeating the words that he had said to her when they first met. "Just do what I tell you and respect me." He moved in front of her, took her jaw in his grip. "Seems you've been havin' trouble with both of those."

"I respect you," she argued.

"But ya don't fuckin' listen ta me," Mason countered, chuckling. "You're fuckin' trouble, always have been. But you've been gettin' outta line."

"Sorry, sir."

"Alpha."

She cocked a brow.

Mason let go of her chin and moved back to her side. He thought for a moment, his fingers tracing featherlight down her spine. "I think we're gonna have to try somethin' new, kitten."

"Oh? I'm listening."

"A punishment. A real one." He pawed her ass, then delivered a stinging smack. Mae yelped in surprise and swayed forward, face falling into the sheets. Mason tugged her back up by her hair, then soothed the reddening flesh. Mae sighed, her shoulders relaxing. "You remember your safe word?"

"Yessir." He lifted his hand, and she blurted, "Yes, Alpha."

_There we go._ "Say it."

"Mercy."

"This gets too much, you fuckin' use it. All right?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"How many swats you think you deserve for talkin' back ta me in front of the Pack?"

"Dunno. Ten?"

He laughed. "Cute." He glided his hand along her ass cheek before squeezing. "Thirty-five. You move at all, I'm _adding_ ten."

"What?! That's—" She choked on her voice when another smack landed. A third swat, and her toes curled. Mason didn't count that as moving. Two more, and a whimper escaped her.

Since he was pretty sure Mae was new to this, he gave her a small break, resting his hand on her hip. "How does it feel, kitten?"

"Hurts. It hurts."

"You have thirty more. Want me to stop?"

"No. Please."

Mason held back a smirk, soothed his hand over her ass cheek and heard her sigh. "How's that, kitten."

"S'good." Another swat, and she whimpered, her toes curling again. He brought down six more, stopped when a new sound left her. Something between a hum and a grunt, and her feet jolted off the bed. "Mm!"

Mason didn't like that one. He soothed his palm over her cheek again, waited until her shoulders relaxed, then glided his fingers down her slit. 

"Mason, please."

"Please what, kitten."

"Put your fingers inside me. I wanna feel you."

"You get what I give you, not what you ask for. This is a punishment." He moved so he was right behind her, slicked his thumb through her folds, then slipped it passed the tight ring of muscle above her cunt. He landed another swat, felt her tighten around his thumb as she yelped. He set a slow and steady pace, and by the time he delivered the last smack, Mae was teary eyed and delirious, begging him with each panting breath. 

Poor girl. Didn't know he wasn't done yet.

"All right, kitten," Mason soothed, bringing her bound wrists closer to the bed's headboard and tying the shirt to one of its rungs. "You stay here for a while and think about your behavior."

"What? Absolutely not!"

Mason got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. I expect a heartfelt apology when I get back out here."

"Mason, I will _slaughter you—_ "

He closed the door on her threat with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

Mason ended up taking the quickest shower in his life for three reasons - his hard cock that has just been _begging_ for attention, the suspicion that Mae was up to something in his absence, and his weakness for never wanting to keep her waiting for long.

He found out as he left the shower, not bothering to towel off before opening the bathroom door, he was right to be suspicious. Mae was in the middle of stretching her bound feet across the bed in an attempt to open the nightstand where she kept her strap-on. She let out a damn near pained groan when she noticed him, and Mason wandered over.

"Tryin' for this?" he asked, taking the strap-on out of its drawer.

She held his gaze for a moment with panting breaths, a bit of stubbornness still there, before she pleaded, "Mercy."

Finally.

"Want me to fuck you, kitten?" Mason asked, making his way over to her side of the bed. "Huh? Want me to fill you up? Then I'll fill you up." He took the slick out from his nightstand and lubed up the strap-on, then knelt down on the bed and tugged Mae's legs to him, propping them against his shoulder and easing the strap-on into her ass. Mae breathed through the stretch, each rush of air passed her lips carrying a moan. Once the strap-on was inside her halfway, Mason finally sunk his cock into her.

"Oh, fuck,  _yes,_ " Mae sobbed. "Yes! Fuck, baby, you feel so _good!_ Fuck me, please! Please, I need you. Mason, _please..._ "

The words were just pouring out of her now, and he wondered if she knew she was rambling.

Pity that was going to stop. Because his kitten wanted to be filled, and he was going to fill her to the brim.

Mason gave her a kiss to stop her from babbling, then slipped two fingers into her mouth, letting her swirl her tongue around the tips before dipping them further. Starting with a deep roll of his hips, he started fucking her, smiling when her teeth clamped down.

_"Mmm!"_ she moaned, eyes screwed shut and back arched. Relieved sobs hiccuped out of her, tears wet her lashes and _fuck_ Mae was perfect like this, lost in the feel of him, in his control, his dominance and power. 

She bit down hard on his fingers when she came, and her cunt squeezed him in the best fucking way, pulsing and fluttering as he fucked her through it. Mason followed soon after her, having built himself up from the wait. His come filled her, leaked out of her with his last thrusts.

Mason slipped his fingers out of her mouth, then gently removed the strap-on, tossing it to the floor. "Baby," Mae whined, and Mason gathered her into his arms, chuckling at how limp and sated she was. 

"All right, kitten?" he asked her.

Mae smiled weakly. "Yes, Alpha."


End file.
